What Happened To Alex Price?
by Supernovadragon
Summary: Set between the end of series 1 and the beginning of series 2. This is just a short story about what happened to both Alex Drake and Alex Price after the death of the Price's. Featuring scenes of swearing, violence, kidnapp and intrigue.Hope you all like
1. Chapter 1

INT. BBC NEWS ROOM FOR BREAKING NEWS COVERAGE

NEWS REPORTER

We are sorry to be interrupting your current television programme but we have breaking news as we are about to cross over live to Scotland Yard for the news conference on the whereabouts of DI Alex Drake.

CUT TO:

INT. POLICE PRESS CONFERENCE

Sat around the table are a Cheif Superintendant Michael Fox in full uniform, he's slim and face is showing obvious signs of non-stop working for twenty-four hours. Alongside him is Evan White who is also showing the same signs. Camera's are constantly flashing as the press take photos.

CHIEF SUPERINTENDANT MICHAEL FOX

Hello and thank you all for coming at such short notice. I have invited you all here so that the god farther of DI Alex Drake, Evan White here, can read you all out a statement.

EVAN WHITE

Hello, hi, I would like to read out a quick statement I have prepared thank you. "Whoever has hold of Alex Drake please just let her go. Not for me but for her twelve year old daughter Molly. She is always asking when her mum is and I have had to lie but she knows. So please. Please just let Alex go." (breaks down in tears)

CUT TO:

INT. ALEX DRAKE'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Alex Drake is sat looking and watching on the television screen with one hand on the screen looking down and upset.

ALEX DRAKE

Don't worry Evan, I will be back for you and Molly soon. Hopefully not too long now. Just got to find out the reason why I am here.

News reporter returns on the television screen but now it's Michael Buerk dressed in a 1980's suit.

MICHAEL BUERK

...and here is an e-fit of the man the police are trying to trace in connection to the missing DI Alex Drake.

Up on the screen comes an e-fit of Arthur Layton.

ALEX DRAKE

Arthur!

CUT TO:

OPENING CREDITS


	2. Chapter 2

INT. CID IN 1982 - DAY

The office is as busy as it normally is as Alex, who is dressed all in black, is taking her usual seat. Ray is on the phone to an unknown person, while he is doing this he is down the end of a cigarette and takes out another and lights up again. Shaz is sat at her desk smiling at Chris who is smiling back while chewing gum.

SHAZ

Hi ma'am. Are you ok?

ALEX DRAKE

Yeah thank you shaz. How the date go last night?

SHAZ

Went really well thank you. He was a real gentleman. Paid for the drinks and food and everything.

RAY

You paid for everything?

CHRIS

Yeah, it was a really good night.

RAY

Poof. Talking of dates. Hey Alex, have you seen the Guv?

CUT TO:

EXT. MAIN ROAD - DAY

Gene in the Audi Quatto giving a high speed chase after two youths in a car.

CUT TO:

INT. INSIDE THE QUATTO - DAY

GENE (SHOUTING THROUGH THE WINDOW)

OI! Pull over now you bastards!

EXT. MAIN ROAD - DAY

Gene rams his car into their's and forces them into a bush. The passenger gets out and does a runner. The driver struggles to get out and Gene collars him

GENE

Right ya bastard. This is what you get for mugging defenceless old ladies!

Gene punches him just as it then..

CUT TO:

INT. CID IN 1982 - DAY

ALEX DRAKE

When Gene, the Guv, does get back tell him I have gone to the Prices funeral.

SHAZ

Are you really sure about going ma'am? I remember you being really upset when they died.

ALEX DRAKE

Well, you could say they were like a mum and dad to me.

RAY

But you can't go yet Alex. Mac will be here soon.

ALEX DRAKE

Well am sure Gene will be back by then won't he?

RAY

Yeah yeah.

CUT TO:

EXT. LITTLE TERRACED HOUSE - DAY

Gene, along with the youth he's arrested who is now looking a little worse for wear, is at the old womans house as he hands her back her handbag. The old woman is in her mid to late seventies and has a black eye from the mugging.

GENE

There ya go love, told you i'd get it back didn't i?

MRS FEATHERSTONE

Ooh yes you did thank you mr..

GENE

Gene. Gene to you. And I think this little scrote has something to say.

IAN

Am sorry, ouch (whinces with pain while holding his ribs), sorry Mrs Featherstone.

MRS FEATHERSTONE

So I should think so!

Mrs Featherstone then whacks the kid with her handbag in the ribs.

GENE

Right. Back in the car with you then you dirty little scrotum.

CUT TO:

INT. CID IN 1982 - DAY

Mac has now been in CID for a while after Alex left for the funeral. Mac is in his usual dress of a suit. Ray is taking another puff of a cigarette.

MAC

...and then she went and put the coffee in the wrong pot. I mean, usless (laughs).

RAY

(laughs) Women, typical.

SHAZ

Yeah right. Like you could do it any better.

RAY

Who do you think you're talking to eh?

MAC

Alright calm down both of you. Now Ray, although that was a true story, very true it has to be said. We need young women like Shaz and, your Alex Drake when I do meet her. We need them in the force. They are the future.

RAY

Yeh alright.


End file.
